


【卡带】挽断罗衣

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Summary: 闻琴解佩神仙侣，挽断罗衣留不住





	【卡带】挽断罗衣

在卡卡西面前的，是他的小学同学宇智波带子，她完好的那半边脸孔被光线映亮了，容貌绮丽不似凡人。带子毫不在意地引着银发上忍的手来到自己胸前，胸口的衣襟凌乱地散开，一直散落到腰间，好似一朵开到极致的紫色的花，而带土的身体便是其中的花蕊。  
卡卡西戴着半指手套的手就直直按在带土胸前的雪白肌肤上。顺着雪白饱满的胸乳抚摸下去，那截腰线收紧而又绽开，勾勒出平坦的小腹，露出玲珑脐眼。  
他像是被蛊惑了一般，伸出手去揉弄带土柔软的胸部，用指尖揉掐着早已经颤颤巍巍挺立在空气中的乳尖。  
宇智波带土跨坐在卡卡西身上，感觉到他胸腔心跳振动得极快，不禁生出一丝五味杂陈的情绪。带土只觉得满腔凉薄又混乱，嘴上却与心里想的南辕北辙，语声又甜蜜、又危险地道：“我说，卡卡西，你就这么喜欢胸部吗？”  
她说话的时候，肩头的衣衫也顺势簌簌地坠落下来，如落花般落在神威空间冰冷的地面上。带土瞧了一眼，再抬眼去看卡卡西，忽地从他脸上看出些他年少时的影子来。  
自从认识卡卡西以来，带土还没看见过卡卡西这么窘迫的样子，羞涩的红晕已经从英挺面颊直接泛上了银白发丝间的耳尖。他艰难地喘息了一下，没有回答，似乎那微微泛红的耳尖和翘起的嘴角就能当做回答了。  
——带土看着他，真切地感觉到了一种发自灵魂的痒意。  
带土望着卡卡西的脸，慢慢地俯下身，两人的鼻尖几乎都要碰在一起。她忍不住眨了一下眼，睫毛在他颊上轻轻刮了一下。  
等带土再要开口，却被卡卡西实实在在地揽住了。卡卡西分开带土的腿，把下身捅进了带土的私处，那张甜蜜湿润的小嘴立刻柔软又紧致地吸吮着他。卡卡西不由得发出了一声低低的喟叹：“带土……”  
这么一声带着喘息的呼唤把带土整个人都击得溃不成军。卡卡西很快发现，带土的身体在面对他时似乎有超出寻常的敏感，在卡卡西的肉棒试探地磨蹭着带土的大腿时，她的腿间早就便湿得一塌糊涂，以至于卡卡西在插入时长驱直入，没有受到丝毫阻碍。  
卡卡西的龟头深深卡在带土身体里，开拓着那片紧致的处女地。两人下身的交合处溢出的血丝证明这是带土的第一次。魂牵梦萦的人不仅没死，还主动投怀送抱。卡卡西后知后觉地意识到，自己刚才给带土开了苞。  
巨大的喜悦和羞涩席卷而来，占据了卡卡西的大脑。他有些揶揄、又有些欣喜地拍了拍带土的脸：“就这么喜欢我？”  
带土正攀着卡卡西的肩膀艰难承受，闻言瞪了他一眼，假如卡卡西没有看错，被插入的那一刻，带土甚至短暂地开了写轮眼。那猩红眼眸里三勾玉滴溜溜地转了一圈。卡卡西听见带土低声骂了他一句“垃圾”。  
“垃圾……快点。”带土的腰线漂亮地颤抖了一下，小腹甚至隐隐显现出了卡卡西性器的形状。她低声催促：“……快点插我。”  
卡卡西看见带土挑起一个冷笑，那双漆黑杏眼里露出一点冰冷讥诮的神情：“还是说，对着我这张恶心的脸硬不起来？”  
银发忍者还没有来得及回答，女性纤细的手指便顺理成章地覆上男人的脸颊。指尖沁凉而潮湿，却让接触到的部位窜起发酥的痒意。那只手顺着分明的轮廓线条溯游而上到了后脑，倏尔加力，把他按了下去。卡卡西的唇瓣猝不及防地触碰到了带土柔软的乳尖。他亲了亲那寸柔软，把它整个含了进去。  
带土整个人都颤抖了一下，把那颗银白色的脑袋顺势揽进了怀里，任由卡卡西一边掐着她的腰顶弄，一边吸吮着她的乳尖。银发上忍灵巧的手指玩弄着另一边雪白饱满的胸乳。带土从快感中短暂地回过神来，一眼望见银发上忍的指尖凝聚起了微量查克拉的小小光亮，直对着那颤动的乳尖按了下去——  
“等——呜、慢……！”  
最敏感的地方被这样刺激，带土浑身都在发麻，直接被送上了高潮，声音都控制不住了：“不要！！……啊、好舒服……好痛、笨卡卡……”  
卡卡西的指尖探到了两人下体的紧密连接处，那牵出丝来的肉体之蜜，一探便是一手。带土的小穴还在高潮中不断抽搐着，继续更加搅紧了卡卡西的性器，仿佛要将那根肉棒更深地吮进自己的身体里。  
……啊啊，真可爱啊，带土……  
卡卡西着迷地凝视着带土高潮中迷乱的表情，潮红的脸颊，顺着眼角流下的生理泪。他揽着带土的腰，试图挪动一下位置，结果被带土警惕地缠住了，那双长腿紧紧缠上了他的腰，就连高潮中抽搐着的小穴都咬紧了，警惕地不让他把性器抽出去。  
银发的上忍轻轻地笑了一下，他说：“带土就那么想要精液吗？那么想要我射在你里面？”  
他一边这样说着，一边掰开带土的大腿插得更深。带土被这一下顶得后脑都酥起来，胡乱伸手去拥抱卡卡西。  
卡卡西一边挺腰插得更深，一边胡乱地想，带土不仅被弄疼了会哭，被弄爽了的时候，连下面也很会哭……那牵出丝来的肉体之蜜，令人无限心驰神往。宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西额头相抵、呼吸交缠，余光却瞥见了卡卡西的神情，那银白长睫垂下来，冷淡面颊上的绯红几乎有些煽情了。  
原来这就是动情，这就是爱欲。连卡卡西这样冷淡的人，在动情时都会有那样沉迷的神情。  
胸口泛起绵密的悸动，带土环上卡卡西的背，手指用力、微微陷入银发上忍贲起的背肌中。随即被卡卡西干得呻吟频出，高潮迭起。卡卡西身为一个精六，射精量却格外的多，插得深而绵长，全部灌进带土的身体里。他甚至还不肯拔出去，一次一次，将精液全部堵在了带土的身体深处。  
等到潮动平息下来，带土颤抖着双腿从卡卡西身上起来，披上紫色袍子遮掩身体。卡卡西身为上忍，凭借出众的视力看到一行白浊从带土的大腿间蜿蜒而下。在薄薄衣衫下，裸露出的身体线条美好如春山。  
带土望了他一眼，很平静地转过身来：“咦，你还没看够？”  
卡卡西问道：“带土，你还会走吗？”  
带土正在低头系上腰带，现在，她突然舍得松开那段被久久摩挲的腰带，俯身凑近了卡卡西，在他耳边答非所问地低声道：“你已是我的人了。”


End file.
